cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Feuersturm Empire
category:Nations category:Member of New Pacific Order Under construction General Information Full Name: The Feuersturm Empire National Abbreviation: The Empire National Capital: Edmonton Largest City: Edmonton Area: 537.414 square miles (nation expands frequently) Population: 20,437 Major Industries: lead, rubber, various military indistries Geographical Information Major Rivers: North Saskatchewan River Major Lakes: Under Construction Highest Point: Mt. Columbia, 7893 feet (3747m), above sea level Lowest Point: Under Construction Landforms: Praries (Central, Northern, and Eastern Regions), mountains (Western Regions), hills (Western Regions), baren rock formations (Southern Regions) Natural Hazards: Under Construction Government Information Origin of the Name Feuersturm Empire: Generalfeldmarschall Feuersturm Founder of the Feuersturm Empire Generalfeldmarschall Feuersturm National Nickname: The Empire National Motto: 'Never let your guard down, for the eagle and the wolf watches you' National Animal: Grey Wolf National Bird: German Black Eagle National Tree: Oak Tree National War Emblem: Iron Cross Location: Western Canada Investment Policy: Civilian and Economic Improvments Recent Investments: *4 Banks *5 Factories *1 Harbor *2 Stadiums Declassified Military Information Updated on Wednsday, March 21, 2007 Military Policy: Defensive Nuclear Policy: Defensive Military Type: Standing Army Airforce Strength: 36 aircraft Land Army Strength: 8,427 soldiers, 169 tanks Cruise Missiles: 10 cruise missiles Nuclear Status: 1 nuclear missile Military Losses to Date: 16,531 Casualties *7,651 Attacking *8,880 Defending National History Foundation of the Feuersturm Empire This section describes the events leading to the foundation of the Feuersturm Empire In 1945, nearing the end of Germany's military might, Generalfeldmarschall Feuersturm, a prominent and cunning leader, was personally commanding the XXI Infantry and the 7th Panzer Army in Germany. Having mastered several organized retreats and cunning defences, he was running out of ammunition and supplies. The XXI Infantry Army was reduced to 173 men, where the 7th Panzer Army had 2 Panzer IV F2s, a Tiger Tank and 4 Panther tanks. A Soviet offensive in early April had cut off Berlin, and began to encircle Feuersturm's exhasted forces. Being pushed into the town of Kiel, there was no way out. However, several U-boats lay undamaged in a concrete pen in the harbour. In an unexpected move, Feuersturm ordered his men to load ammo and supplies onto the U-boats. That night, he and his soldiers boarded the submarines (83 sailors willingly commanded the subs in fear of the Soviet onslaught, and 93 local women between the ages of 17 and 35 boarded as well (due to Feuersutrm's racial standards, only ethnic Germans were allowed)). Although cramped, everyone was able to make it on, and after destroying their abandoned tanks, the left the harbor northbound. Several days of rough seas and destroyer screenings sunk several U-boats (3 sunk with the loss of 23 soldiers and 20 civilians. However, at the rally point north of Scapa Flow, most remained untouched. Feuersturm ordered a suicidal mission: they would cross the atlantic, head north, and abandon the ships in the desolate Canadian northern territories. Suprisingly, they arrived at this point without losing a single ship. They abandoned the Submarines at the site (which has yet to be found) and unloaded all the supplies, ammo, men and women. They were confronted with a ice plain as far as the eye could see. Supplies were plenty (good for 2 months worth), but had to be dragged by human labor. Moving southwards, many began to question Feuersturm's seemingly suicidal act, but followed him none the less (being no alternative). On the 35th day, they reached what is now known as Edmonton. Tthe remote and small populated town was discovered by a small recon force from the XXI Infantry. The inhabitants were slaughtered, so no one knew of the Germans who had just arrived. For several days, a governing body was created, under Feuersturm's rule. It was decreed that various forms of government would cycle to appeal to the mood of the citizens, but would always remains firmly under Feuersturm's control. Farmland in the surrounding areas were siezed to provided food for the small force, and the military began to seek to expand its borders within a few weeks of arriving. (more under construction) 'Pre-Great War' Wars Nations the Feuersturm Empire Fought Compy of Compstomper The Empire's first war with the nation of Compstomper. War Outcome: Negotiated Peace Second Conflict with Compy of Compstomper War Outcome: Negotiated Peace, Mutual Non-Agression (later enforced by entry into alliances) Outcome 'Great War' Wars Overal War Outcome for the Feuersturm Empire: Victory Side Fought On: None Side Fought Against: Rouges Great War II The Second Great War ingulfed nearly ever alliance into war with eachother. Short of escalating to an all out nuclear war, some nuclear rouges decided to launch unsanctioned nuclear attacks. Overal War Outcome for the Feuersturm Empire: Pyrrhic Victory Overal War Outcome for the NPO: Decisive Victory Side Fought On: NPO and the Initiative Side Fought Against: LUE and the League Casualties: *16,531 Soldiers *141 Tanks *6 Aircraft Kills: *64,856 Soldiers *649 Tanks *42 Aircraft Nations the Feuersturm Empire Fought (Name) of the (Name) (Name) of the (Name) King Trenst of Xanth (LUE) After defeating much of the military force of the (name), a lull ensued. Having destroyed his aiforce, cruise missiles, tanks and infantry, he told the Empire to stop. Obviously, since he inflicted about 60 infrastructure damage after telling the nation such, The Feuersturm Empire replied no. Within an hour he launched the first (and so far only) nuclear strike against the Feuersturm Empire. Under orders from the NPO, I was told to accept peace to focus my attention on other nations I was at war with. I was still able to successfully attack the other nations. King Trenst of Xanth was later expelled from the LUE and classified as a Nuclear Rouge. War Outcome: Dishonerable Peace Results: Enemy was reduced to 20 infrastructure, no military, and was expelled from LUE. Nation no longer exists. NeilEatsLipgloss of Lipgloss (LUE) War Outcome: Crushing Victory PsionicDude of The Black Tower (LUE) One of the most honorable nation leaders the Empire has fought to datet, regretfully it was the Empire's duty to destroy him and his nation. After several battles between the two nations, the Black Tower became incapable of striking back. Having suffered little, and the devastation laid upon his nation, the Empire decided to withold all attack upon his nation unless attacked. It was the peacefull conclusion to the end that we were called merciful by some of our allied nations. Status: LUE Limecat Battalion Leader War Outcome: Decisive Victory Summary Great War III For information on this war, go to the Third Great War page. Overal War Outcome for the Feuersturm Empire: Still Fighting Overal War Outcome for the NPO: Still Fighting Side Fought On: NPO and the Initiative Side Fought Against: Legion and its Allies Casualties: *-- *-- *26 Fighters, 20 Bombers Kills: *-- *-- *14 Aircraft (Fighters) Duroc of the Westmark (~Dies~Irae~) Having been in peace mode for the first few days of the war, citizens of the Feuersturm Empire were itching to defend the alliance. When the time came, the Empire came out with all guns ablazing and went to aid an ally whom was being attacked by the ~Dies~Irae~ alliance. Status: ~Dies~Irae~ Memeber War Outcome: Forced Peace (Cybernations shut down, war ended due to time it was down) Contact the Feuersturm Empire and its Leader..... Nation Link: Under Construction Ruler's Address: flammenpanzer@hotmail.com MSN Messenger: Yes AIM: No Clipnotes for editing The Feuersturm Empire is made up mainly of ethnic Germans who came to Canada after World War 2. Most of these members being from the military, the revolted in Edmonton, Alberta, and seized control of the city, and made it their capital. The now strive to bring their economy and military to the world stage and become respected as a world power. We, the Feuersturm Empire, will sometimes aid those nations whom have been attacked unfairly and unjustly. Such an example would be the "Whippany Park United vs. Schlongville" war, where the attacker attacked for the reason 'Trade me all of your infra'. I aided the defender to victory.